Don't Stop Believing
by BrionyLee
Summary: When James works out that how he used to act around lily won't work. Why is Remus so insistent on being alone and why does Sirius Love being a Ladies man. Will everything work out for the better or will everything fall apart.
1. The Begining

Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep

"Grrrrrr" I growled as I tried and failed to smash my alarm clock, when I finally realised this was pointless I opened her eyes.

As I opened my eyes they strayed to the calendar on the wall seeing it there, i suddenly remembered why that was such an important day, my final Hogwarts letter would be arriving today and i was determined that I was going to be the Head girl (not that I wanted to sound conceited like that potter boy), but I tried hard in my studies, top witch of my year, Prefect, Tutoring younger students I tried harder than most people in my year.

As I ran into the bathroom I looked into the mirror and looking back at me was one of Hogwarts most beautiful girl I had long curly auburn hair, emerald green eye's that contrasted wonderfully with my pale creamy skin, a body most girls would die for and pouty lips that James potter claimed to fantasize about, I was easily one of the most desirable girls at Hogwarts.

Thinking about potter I was forced to think about Severus and that day down at the lake in 5th year that had changed my life and the way I saw things. I had always known that the people Severus hung out with were going to be death eaters but I never realised just how far to the dark side I had lost him until that day.

_*flash back*_

_Sitting around at the dock of the black lake it was nice to just be sitting there relaxing after the Charms Owl, well it was until I spotted Potter and his Marauder's sitting up under the large oak they didn't seem to be doing anything to bad so I was fine with them for the moment that was, until Severus walked down._

"_All right, Snivellus?" asked Potter Loudly_

_Severus reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag, he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "__**Expelliarmus**__!"_

_Severus wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud into grass behind him. Sirius let out a strangely dog like bark of laughter._

"_**Impediment**__" Potter yelled, pointing his wand at Severus, who was knocked off his feet halfway through a dive towards trying to claim his own fallen wand._

"_How'd the exam go, Snivelly?" Asked Potter_

"_I was watching him, his nose was touching the parchment" said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it they won't be able to read a word"_

_At this I was pissed I got up and marched right over to Potter and his little gang, I was going to hex Potter and Black into oblivion and maybe Remus too we were friends but he was just sitting there doing nothing to stop his friends from harming Severus with his head Buried in that bloody book._

"_Leave him Alone! "I Screeched at the pathetic boy's in front of me._

_As soon as James registered it was me his free hand immediately jumped to his hair, God he was so annoying when he did that._

"_All right, Evans?" His voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper and more mature but this was Potter I reminded myself. _

"_Leave him alone" I stated again a great amount of dislike in my eyes "What's he done to you?_

"_Well" Potter appeared to be deliberating the point, "it's more the fact that he exists, if you know what I mean …"_

"_You think you're funny" I replied trying to make my voice sound it's iciest" but you're just an arrogant, bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him __**alone**__." _

"_I will if you go out with me, Evans" I had to admit he was quick "Go on … go out with me and I'll never lay a wand in old snivelly again"_

_Behind him I could see Severus starting to move again, the jinx must be wearing off, he was inching his way towards him wand on the ground._

"_I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid"_

"_Bad Luck, Prongs," Said Sirius briskly, turning back to sev "Oi"_

_But it was too late sev had directed his wand straight at James, there was a flash of light and a gash appeared on the side of James's cheek splattering his robes with blood. James spun around and a second flash of light later sev was hanging by his ankle in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants._

_My furious expression twitching for an instant nilly forming a smile then I remember I was mad "Let him down!"_

"_Certainly" said James jerking his wand so he fell in a heap on the ground before quickly casting "__**Petrifcus totalus**__!" making him fall as rigid as a board._

"_LEAVE HIM ALONE" I shouted, I'd finally had enough wiping out my wand out placing it between Potter and Sirius._

"_Ah, Evans don't make me hex you," _

"_Take the curse off him, then"_

_James sighed as if it pained him to do so but none the less took the hex off him" there you go, you're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus_"_

"_I don't need help from a filthy little __**Mudbloods **__like her"_

_I Blinked Taken aback._

"_Fine" I replied coolly "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus." _

"_Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him._

"_I don't want you to make him apologise," I shouted rounding on him "you're just as bad as he is."_

"_What?" he Yelped "I'd NEVER call you a – You-Know-What!"_

" _Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got of your broomstick, Showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can- I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK"_

_I turned on my heel and hurried away._

"_Evans!" I heard Potter shout "Hey Evans"_

_I just ignored him and kept walking._

_*End flash back*_

Tap, Tap, Tap

Tap, Tap, Tap

Suddenly I was pulled out of my flashback by a tapping on my window as I looked up I saw one of Hogwarts handsome brown tawny owl's.

I quickly ran over to the owl and grabbed the letter off its leg it seemed heavier than normal, but I just put it down to more book's to get from Diagon alley, but as I opened it a badge and a letter fell out.

**Dear Lillian Rose Evans,**

**It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that as of the start of this year you will be the Head Girl of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, with your great leadership I'm sure that this year will be one you will remember forever.**

**Sincerely, **

**Albus Dumbledore **

**Headmaster**

Omg I'm going to be head girl. Grabbing a piece of parchment and a quill off my desk I started three letters to my friends.

**Dear girls,**

**You won't believe it, I'm head girl the holidays have been great petunias always at her whales house or as she calls him her boyfriend Vernon Dursley, it's been great no bother's from Potter (sorry Hayley) but I can't wait to meet you in diagon alley shopping, but I swear Hayley if you bring your brother I will kill you, I've had a good holiday don't ruin it.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Lily**

I spent more time writing my letters then I thought as I looked at the clock it said 10:39 pm, after calling Athena over I told her to take the letters to Hayley, Alice and Marlene and not come back without a reply.

"Jamsie poo get up"

James Potter was a very tall, very masculine (From playing Gryffindor Chaser for quidditch) 17 year old boy with unruly black hair that stuck out at all angle's and amazing Hazel eyes that the all girl's at Hogwarts swooned over all except for the one he really cared about, Lily Evans. Ever since first year James thought she was gorgeous and it was a chase because she didn't want him, but in third year he realised that maybe it wasn't just the chase it was then that he realised he had fallen in love with lily Evans, but he didn't know how to make her fall for him, but this year James had changed this year he had changed for his lily and this year he'd get her.

"Sirius go away or I swear I will call Hayley on you"

Sirius Black had shoulder length black hair and stormy grey eyes that if you dared look into it felt as if his eyes were piercing your very soul, he was the black sheep in his family, they were big followers of the rising dark lord voldemort, but not Sirius he didn't believe in pure-blood mania so after a particularly gruelling summer between third and fourth year at his house, he left for James's house and never returned to his house. The only thing he regrets was he had to leave regulus with his family and he knew that he would turn out just like them, because his older brother wasn't there to guide him.

"Nah your sister Love's me she wouldn't do that, come on prongs get up, Lily's in the hall in army pants and a kami"

I jumped out of bed and bolted into the hall looking around.

"I don't see her Padfoot where is she?"

"Seriously Jame's you fall for that every time he says it" came a voice from the door frame looking around I saw Remus lupin

"Remus" I yelled ,Sirius and I ran up knocking him over as we tackled him down to the ground.

"Get off me" Yelled Remus

Remus lupin was a relatively tall boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes framed with long black lashes' that were wasted on a boy. He always had an air that made it seem like he was much older then he really was, his face was drawn and he always looked tired because Remus had a problem, Remus Lupin was a werewolf.

"Boy's! get off my boyfriend" Yelled James's twin sister from the door. Hayley was about 5, 2 with black shoulder length hair, she had violet eye's, tan skin and an athletically built body; she loved playing quidditch with James and Sirius.

"Oh, I didn't know we made it official Hayley" came Sirius's cheeky voice from under the boy's.

"Not you, you prat I meant Remus" Hayley said while pulling Remus to his feet and placing a kiss on his cheek.

" you know, that's a little sick, you dating my sister" I said with a disgusted look on his face.

"deal with it " Said Hayley sticking out her tongue " I actually came up because our school letters came and lily sent me a letter saying she's head girl were going to diagon alley tomorrow do you want to come"

"Our school letters are here" Sirius and I yelled running down the three flights of stairs from my floor down to the kitchen, being slower than Sirius I got there after he had opened both our letter's to see him crying at the table hoping they hadn't finally expelled him for the trouble we caused I walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate, what's the matter." I asked

"I…i…i…You…You...You" He said shoving my letter into my hand.

**Dear James Alexander Potter **

**It is my greatest pleasure to inform you that as of the start of this year you will be the Head Boy of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year, with your great leadership I'm sure that this year will be one you will remember forever. I'm sure that my appointing you Head boy Is a shock but I am sure you will prove your worthiness of the Job.**

**Sincerely,**

**Albus Dumbledore**

**Headmaster **


	2. Letters To Lily

Dear Lily-Bear,

You'll never guess I got the Head Boy Badge.

Yours Truly,

James xoxox

Dear Toe-rag,

Don't ever call me Lily-Bear Again.

I highly doubt you got Head Boy, Dumbledore is not that stupid he probably chose Remus and you just want to sound big, whatever it's not working.

Bye,

Lily

P.S. I will never be your or return your hugs and kisses

Dear Lilums,

Why are you so mean to me you know I love you and just don't want to return the feelings.

Don't be so mean babe; I'll see you in diagon alley.

Lots of love,

Yours Truly,

James xoxoxox

Hayley,

Omfg I am going to kill you I told you not to tell you brother so what do you do you go and tell your brother, now he's going to come and annoy me and hit on me why do you torture me I hate you.'

Lot's of Love,

Lily

Dear Lily,

I'm sorry, but I couldn't have Remus there and not James and Sirius. I'm so, so sorry but james really isn't so bad he's gotten better this summer he's coming live with it.

lot's of love,

Hayley

Dear james,

My name is Lily.

I don't like you, why do you insist that we are meant to be together. Please don't bother me when we go shopping at diagon alley.

Bye,

Lily xoxo

P.S. You will never be truly mine.

Dear Lily,

I will try not to bother you but I have changed and maybe at Hogwarts I can prove it to you, I'll show you my Badge to prove I'm head boy and I will always be yours.

Yours Truly,

James xoxox

P.S. I did notice the x's and o's


	3. Diagon Alley

Friday the 27th came and I woke up early, running into the bathroom I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo and cast the hairless charm on my legs.

I quickly put in my madam Agrippa's Curling solution to make my hair go into rock star curls. I pulled on my denim jean's black low cut tank top and leather jacket. I figured if James was going to be there and hitting on me I might as well look sexy while he did.

It wasn't that I didn't like James I just didn't like the way he acted when we were at school, secretly I always kind of liked him but when he started asking me out in the middle of the great hall during classes and getting first years to sing to me I figured it was just cause I didn't fall at his feet like most girl's did, I figured it was just the chase he wanted so that's what I gave him.

Running down stairs I ran in to petunia at the bottom.

" oh sorry tunie, I didn't see you there"

" Whatever Freak, Vernon's coming over today so you better not be here I've told him about you and both agree we don't want your weirdness to rub off on us ,so, just stay away"

"Okay tunie" I said tears swelling in my eye's.

Running into the kitchen I could smell waffles, bacon and eggs. Looking through the door I could see mum slaving over a frying pan walking over I sat at the counter.

"Morning, Mum"

"Morning, Lily-Flower. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, a run in with Tunie. Where's Daddy?"

"Gone to work early"

"Okay, Well I'm going to Diagon alley with Hayley, Alice, Marlene, Sirius, Remus and James"

"Oh, James Potter. The boy you say you despise."

"I never said despise"

"Well have fun" she said with a knowing smirk.

After I ate Breakfast I disapparated to the Leaky Cauldron.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Disapparating into the Leaky Cauldron I saw lily sitting there all the girls hugging her and recounting to each other how there summers had been. I had to admit the summer had been good to lily she seemed to have gotten even more beautiful in the past two months, sitting there in her tight jeans and low cut singlet all her curves showing. I was sure the want was evident in my eye's.

"Remus!" She exclaimed running over and hugging him "I hear, while James wasn't looking you got with his sister this summer"

"I'm a little hurt Lily, I didn't get a hug" I said Pouting and giving her my best puppy dog eyes

"Not going to work, and who said you could use my first name" Seemingly unaffected by my look.

"You used my first name, Please Lily just one hug" I said pouting Again.

"Okay" She said flinging herself into my arms. Caught off guard I fell backwards with the extra weight of her.

"Jezze, Potter I finally hug you and you drop me, God hopeless. Girl's let's go get our stuff from the shops while the boys do their own thing" Said a seemingly Pissed and slightly annoyed Lily.

And with that the girls walked off into the street.

"Prong's, Lily finally gives you the time of day and you drop her. I'm sure she's gaga for you now" said a sarcastic Sirius turning around to face me.

" Well I didn't know she was going to like tackle me, how about when were finished you two take the three girls and leave me and lily so I can talk to her okay were to first?"

"Madam Malkins?" Said Remus "I need new robes"

"Okay, let's go!" said Sirius like an over excited dog.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Let's go to Flourish and Blott's, we just need Advanced Transfiguration, then do you want to go to Madam Malkins" I asked Alice.

Alice Prewert was a short witch with long dirty blonde hair and Crystal Blue eyes she was slightly tan with a body built slightly like a boy. She didn't catch the eye of too many boy's but she definitely caught the eye of one Frank Longbottom.

"I'm up for it" answered Marlene.

Marlene was a little different to all the other girl's off the she was rather like a female version of Sirius. She had Long Black Hair and Stormy Grey eyes she was always with a different guy in the broom closet but never had never been with Sirius Black.

After going into Flourish and Blotts we headed off towards Madam Malkins. As we were walking Hayley ran up beside me.

"You know, I think you were a little Harsh on James back in the Pub he didn't mean to drop you. Think about it how often does lily Evans throw herself into James Potters arm"

"Your right I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on him, I'll apologise later but you didn't get dropped on your ass by a guy it hurt my ass"

As we walked into Madam Malkins I noticed that Alice and Marlene had stopped just as I looked up to see what had stopped them, I looked up at James Potter with no Shirt on being measured up by madam malkin, and God did he look good it was at that very moment that I was thankful for all the quidditch James spent his time on.

Slyly Hayley slunk up me "Lil's, Lift you jaw it's not dignified to be staring at my brother like that"

At that moment James looked up and locked eye's with me "see something you like Lily"

"You wish potter"

"oh, You know I do"

After everyone was finished laughing at me and getting our Robes we decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron. On the way back Hayley and Remus Decided they would like to spend some time alone and Sirius said he wanted to take Alice and Marlene to have ice-cream.

"So" I said turning to james "I guess it's just the two of us "

"guess so"

We walked into the Leaky cauldron and took a seat in the back.

"I'll go and get the drinks, shall I" Offered James

"Why, how chivalrous but I'll pay for mine"

"No, I insist that I pay for yours as a repayment for letting you fall on your ass earlier"

"I'm Sorry for going off at you about that" I said grabbing his hand and looking into his eye's he was leaning in closer to me when suddenly….

"JAMES!" Came a shrill cry from behind us then a ball of Blonde threw herself a James and kissed him passionately on the lip's.

Suddenly I felt my heart clench watching James there in the arms of that blonde pigmy puff I couldn't help but think of how close James and my lip's had been when she had come flying in.


	4. Midnight Kisses and Screaming Matches

"Uh" I said clearing my throat "Valentina this is Lily, Lily this is Valentina, my uh Girlfriend" I stuttered avoiding Lily's eye at all cost.

It wasn't that I like Valentina like I liked Lily it was just that I thought I needed to have a girlfriend During the summer holidays. turns out I was wrong, Defiantly wrong the way lily was looking at me like she was disappointed and hurt and betrayed all rolled into one, her eyes brimming with tears but when she looked over at Valentina it was pure loathing in those eyes, but I must be wrong lily didn't like me that way or so I thought.

"Hi guys were back" said Hayley Cheerily, then she spotted Valentina "Oh, When did _she_ get her james" My sister asked with an utter look of dislike on her face. Then she spotter Lily averting her eye's to anywhere but me.

"So lily, I was wondering if you, Alice and Marlene Wanted to come and stay at mine until the end of the Holidays then go to king's cross from there. Alice and Marlene already asked and James is having Sirius and Remus over so it'll be like one big sleep over."

"Okay, I'll come if you keep your arrogant Toe-rag of a brother away from me " She said in the iciest voice I've ever heard her use giving me a look of utter detestation.

"Aw, come on Lil's…..i" I said giving her my most sincere look.

" It's Evan's to you" she said cutting me off and with that she turned and walked out the front.

"James" whined Valentina "can I come?"

"sure I guess" still looking to were lily had walked out.

"Well" Said Hayley turning to me "were going to have to take the knight Bus cause there's too many of us and the wards will block us out."

"Uh, Okay I guess"

"Good, Cause your using your allowance to pay for us all. next time don't piss of my best friend"

"Hayl's, I'm truly sorry!"

"yeah whatever tell that to lily, I think she was just gonna give you a chance, well not now not after that little performance"

"Just, SHUT UP. I know I screwed up let's just get the bus"

James placed his wand hand out and the knight bus appeared.

"8 bed suite's going to Potter manor"

"a'ight ah"

Later that night after Hayley had fallen asleep on Remus and Marlene on Sirius and Alice and Valentina Asleep in their own bed's lily and James were the only one's awake.

James was sitting on his bed pretending to read while actually watching lily read on her bed it was then that he noticed a sobbing coming from lilys bed. Quickly james rose to his feet and moved over to lily, lifting her up he sat down on her bed then placed her in his lap. She tried to wriggle out but he just held her there.

"lily what's Wrong" he asked as there bed's shuffled to the front of the bus as the young driver ernie hit the brakes to miss a lady.

"I told you it's Evan's and it's my story, the girl gave up living in the muggle world to be with her Boyfriend she had to say goodbye to every part of her muggle life."

" I don't think I could do that" I said but then looking out from under my lashes" unless I was with you"

"you know what james, I would think that's really sweet if I wasn't wondering how often you have used that one on a girl"

"Why Lillian Rose Evans I am appalled that you would think such a preposterous thing about me" I said wearing my trade mark smirk and a mischievous glint in my eye.

"Don't you dare….." she started but was cut of when I started tickiling her she squealed and I quickly cast a silencing charm around us so we didn't wake anyone. Just when I stopped I noticed how beautiful she looked with messy hair and her emerald eye's alight with laughter she was leaning slightly in all I had to do was close the short distance between our lip's then there was contact.

As soon as our lips made contact it felt as though an electric current ran through my body from my lips to my toes and back up. Our lips fought for dominance but mine won out in the end looking into her emerald eye's I felt as if I was seeing our whole future together. Then as suddenly as it started it was over.

Lily pulled back looking slightly shocked with her reaction to me it was then that her hand swung back and she bought it back and slapped me hard across the face.

"JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER, YOU…YOU…YOU DISGUST ME HERE I AM THINKING WE CAN HAVE A NORMAL CONVERSATION, NORMAL YOU KNOW WHEN YOU DON'T GO KISSING PEOPLE THEN YOU KISSED ME. YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT YOU, YOU ALSO HAVE A GIRLFRIEND I AM DISGUSTED TO SAY I EVEN KNOW YOU LET ALONE KNOW THAT I AM THE OBJECT OF YOUR AFFECTION, AS MUCH AS I DON'T LIKE THAT BLONDE….PIGMY PUFF THAT YOUR DATING I WOULD NEVER KISS SOMEONE ELSE'S BOYFRIEND AND YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS JUST OVER ON THAT BED. She screamed at me going red in the face the tips of her catching on fire as her uncontrollable magic peaked.

Unable to hold back how I felt I let her have it " LILLIAN EVAN'S FROM THE FIRST MOMENT I SAW YOU I KNEW I WAS IN LOVE WITH YOU. NOT JUST YOUR BEAUTY, POISE AND GRACE BUT THE WAY YOU NEVER REJECTED ANYONE YOU WERE ALWAYS WILLING TO HELP WHOEVER IT WAS YOU ALWAYS PULLED ME IN WHEN I DID SOMETHING WRONG WHEN I WAS ONE OF THE MOST POPULAR GUYS AT OUR SCHOOL AND THE BEST DULER IN OUR YEAR, I LOVE THAT YOU SPEAK THE TRUTH MOST THE TIME ,BECAUSE JUST THEN YOU LIED YOU WANTED THAT KISS YOU KISSED ME BACK EVEN THOUGH MY GIRLFRIEND WAS ASLEEP JUST OVER THERE WITH ALL OUR FRIENDS BECAUSE DEEP DOWN SOMWHERE YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME"

"DON'T tell me what I feel" and with that Lily pulled the shutters around her bed closed and went to sleep.

Looking around I could see all our friends staring at me relising all they had seen and heard was a silent screaming match I just extinguished the light closed my shutters and went to sleep lying awake thinking about all that had just gone down between me and lily.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

After yelling at james and closing my shutter's I was forced to think about the things he had said to me jame's potter said he was in love with me, and kissed me maybe he was right but I wasn't going to act on those feeling exspecially not when jame's had a girlfriend.

As lily feel asleep she had a dream she was in the forbidden forest she had a baby that looked a lot like james but with her eye's but when she looked up from the baby she saw gleaming red eye's in the forest just before she could scream a magnificent Chestnut stag came out of the forest and knocked the gleaming red eye's away, he then turned to look at me and I saw james's eye's in the stag then the image shimmer and in the stags wake stood James then suddenly there was a flash of Green and james fell to the ground.

She awoke with a start the scream dying on her lip's before she could utter a single word she quickly looked through her hangings too make sure everyone was asleep then looked through james's to check he was alright once she was sure that james and all her friends were safe and sound she fell into a restless sleep filled with flashing green light's, baby's with emrald green eye's , Chestnut stags and Gleaming red eyes.


	5. No Happy Endings

Disclamer: I don't own anything you recognise as Jk Rowling's

"Lilykins wake up" Came the annoyingly Chirpy voice of Sirius Black.

Opening my eye's I was looking straight up into the Grey stormy eyes of none other than Sirius Orion Black ,eyes that at this minute were alight with a mischievous glint.

"Sirius, Why did you wake me up?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"Well, My dear sweet maiden I thought It was a chivalrous act not to leave you here, see we have arrived at potter manor" He replied with a gallant box sweeping his arms towards the window.

Looking out the window I saw a four story house, it was a metallic Gold with a quidditch pitch out the back. Having been here before I knew that Hayley, James and their parents had a floor to each of them, the ground floor was then the kitchen, Entertainment room, dining room and ballroom. The house contained 11 Bedroom's 3 on the parent's floor, 4 on James floor and 4 on Hayley's floor there were also bathrooms to match on each floor and two bathrooms to on the ground floor.

Turning back to Sirius I realized we were on the top floor of the bus, not wanting to walk down the stairs I turned to Sirius with my most smouldering look, "Sirus being the chivalrous knight that you are, you wouldn't mind carrying me down the stairs, would you?" I asked batting my eyelashes.

"I guess I could do that for you" and with that he picked me up bridal style, carrying me down the stairs while we both laughed and sirus wiggled his eyebrow's suggestively.

As we jumped off the bus everyone eyes spun around to face us with looks of shock on there faces, suddenly very conscious that I was still in the arms of Sirius, I went to wriggle out of sirius's arms I noticed James was giving us a look of utter surprise and hurt, well I figured you hurt me now it's time for a little pay back. Wrapping my arms around Sirius's neck I pulled his face down to mine and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you for carrying me Sirius" I whispered into his ear.

"Lily, I know you're pissed with james but he's going to kill me now"

"Aw, well babe, I'm not his property he'll live" and with that I slide out of Sirius's arms " So guys are we going to go in and see Alex and Delilah or just stand out here like some lost teenagers"

"Yeah, uh let's go inside" replied James his voice was oddly hollow and his eyes were missing there natural sparkle. Suddenly I felt extremely guilty for kissing his best friend and trying to cause him pain.

Just as I was about to follow the other's inside I felt someone grab my arm and pull me back. I turned around into the very annoyed face of Hayley "What the FUCK was that? You know my brother likes you"

"yeah, well in case you haven't noticed your brother has a GIRLFRIEND" I retorted back

"What happened last night? We all just wake up to see you and James having a silent screaming match that no-one knows is about."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, let's just go inside"

For the rest of the day James avoided me hauled up in his room, with Valentina. After Hayley's and my fight outside we entered the house to see Sirius was there sporting a swollen eye and a bloody nose apparently James had punched him and stormed off to haul himself up in his room.

Dabbing Sirius's nose and Healing his eye with my wand I said "Sirius I am so sorry I didn't know he'd bash the shit out of you, I thought you were a better fighter then that"

"I am a better fighter but I'm not going to beat my Best friend to a pulp"

"Didn't stop him from doing it to you"

"Yeah, well he thinks I kissed the girl that he is in love with"

"He's not in love with me" I said being Stubborn.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lying on my bed I tried to stop the throbbing pains in my hand.

"James, how's your hand?" Asked Valentina

"I need to talk to you Val, I don't want to date you anymore were through" I said not Stuttering in the least when her eyes started brimming with tears.

"It's because of Lily isn't it" her eyes filled with malice it was then that she showed her first signs of evil.

"Yeah it is"

"Fine, I'll leave" She said wrenching open my door and slamming it so loud I was sure the whole house heard.

"James" I heard lily's tentative voice from the door.

"What do you want?" I practically growled

"I…I just wanted to see if you were, okay but I can see I'm unwanted here" then she ran out the door and down to her room I heard the door slam.

Dragging myself off the bed I forced myself to go down to lily's room.

"Lil's" I called quietly

"Go Away!" I heard her scream from in her room

"Lily, I am not going anywhere until you open this door and talk to me"

Suddenly the door was wrenched open and I could see lily standing there red eyed and stuffy nose. "What do you want?"

"Lil's I'm sorry for growling at you I was just upset. I mean you kissed my Best friend he's almost like my brother." I said getting myself worked up.

"James, calm down" She said placing a hand on my shoulder "it was just a friendly kiss, a thank you. Any way where's this Head Boy badge you were supposed to be showing me"

"Come on let's go to lunch, then I'll show it to you"

Making our way down to the kitchen we just had light fluffy topics of conversation talking mostly about Sirius's antics. When we reached the kitchen's Chinky ran up.

"Is there anything I can get you master James, Master Sirius is in the dining room shall I bring your food through in to there for you and Mistress Lily?"

"Yes, Thanks Chinky"

Through in the Dining room Sirius was sitting at the table stuffing his face like normal, coming up just in time to ask "So prongs, you finally brake up with that bitch did you?"

Lily quickly stepped in trying to change the subject "So, Sirius how do you feel about James being made Head Boy"

Sirius spat all his food over the table and me and Lily, "Don't say those words if it's not said it's not true" Said Sirius blocking his and Humming Immaturely.

"Sirius it's going to happen, I mean what's your problem? Remus was a Prefect last year and is again this year"

"But your my best friend Prong's you were supposed to be my partner in crime" with that Sirius locked himself in the pantry.

"Come on, Sirius" Yelled me and Lily Fist thumping our fists on the door trying to get in.

"Did someone talk about James being Head Boy again?" Asked Remus as he walked through the door with Hayley on his arm.

"Has this happened before?" Asked Lily a look of bewilderment on her face.

"Every time someone mentions James's Head Boy ship" Hayley answer

"Watch this" I said

"Sirius, Hayley is eating your food" I yelled just loud enough for him to hear.

Suddenly the pantry door swung open and Sirius bolted out and over to his food giving Hayley an Evil glare on his way shoving as much food as he could in his mouth. "Hands off my food" He tried to say through a mouthful of food but it actually came out as "Han ouff mmm foo"

"I'm suddenly not so hungry" Said lily "I think I'll just go read a book in my room" and walked out of the room.

"Thanks' Padfoot" I said whacking him over the back of his head.

"What did I do?" he asked completely bemused

"Lily and I came down to have a nice chat, then you lock yourself in a cupboard and then gross her out with your disgusting eating habits and inability to chew and swallow before you speak!"

"Okay prong's , chill will get her to come play Quidditch with us Later okay?"

"Sure"

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Lying on my bed I heard the quite squeak of my floor boards then suddenly James and Sirius had grabbed hold of me.

"LET GO OF ME" I screeched.

"NO, lily you are coming down to play quidditch with me and James and everyone else" Answer Sirius

"Well I guess I could" I said "except I can't ride a broom"

"Well, you'll just have to ride behind me" said Sirius

"Sure"

As we got down to the pitch everyone was already out there me and Marlene being the only ones who couldn't ride brooms were going to ride on the backs of the boys brooms. Marlene was going on the back of James's and I was going on the back of Sirius's. Sirius was playing beater so about halfway through the game I called a time out.

"Marlene can I swap with you, please" I asked giving her my most Pleading look.

"What's wrong Evans, don't like sitting behind me" Asked Sirius with mock hurt on his face.

"No, she just wants a reason to be close to me" Said James cheekily

"No, it's not either of those the fact is that you like flying like a maniac and I don't really enjoy holding onto you and we all know Marlene would LOVE to hold on to you" I said turning to Sirius.

"That hurts Evans, hurts deep" he said hand over his heart.

"Oh whatever, so what do you say Marlene"

"Sure, James fly's to slow for my liking anyways"

"Oh whatever, I was being nice because you were on the back" Said James grabbing my hand and swinging me onto his broom.

Raising into the air on the back of james's broom he suddenly took off causing me to grip tightly around his middle. "Lily I need to be able to breath to fly" "yeah well you're the dick who flew fast on purpose just so I'd grab onto you" with that I removed my arms from around James's middle.

Then I slipped it was in that second that everything happened. Suddenly I was falling through the air with nothing to grab onto.

Pls Read and Review


	6. Kiss or Not ?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise as Jk Rowling's

**So I'm back. I was abducted by Aliens, actually my computer broke and I took forever to get a new one but I'm back and so are Lily and James.**

I was falling breathlessly through the air with nothing to grab on to it was then that James flew in and grabbed me we were about 3 foot from the ground and we both fell off and onto the ground, winded.

Remus, Hayley and Alice all came running over.

"Are you okay?"

"Are you hurt?"

"What did you do that for?"

"Okay one at a time" Said James "what do you mean what did she do that for hayl's it was an accident"

"Who cares, let's just go inside it safer there" I said "but where are Sirius and Marlene?"

We all looked up and there were Sirius and Marlene Locked in a serious mid-air make-out session.

"Oi, you two stop snogging your two best friends almost just died and your snogging!"

"Yeah but you didn't James, so you go inside Marlene and I will be in later"

"Fine"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Walking inside Lily pulled me aside facing her "James, Thank you so much for saving me" then she leaned in, just as I pulled back Sirius walked in.

"Whoa"

Lily and I both turned to see Sirius and Marlene their jaws dropped eyes boggling out of their heads.

"Well I'm going to my room, tell me when dinners ready please bye James" Lily said giving me a look that I couldn't read.

"So what was going on here?" Sirius asked study me with his eyes.

"I think I'm going to see lily, bye boy" said Marlene.

Leaving Sirius and me alone. As soon as he was sure Marlene was in out of ear shot, Sirius turned to me "So, what happened there mate she was about to kiss you and you pulled back?"

"Uh, I don't know"

"Well she's not going to be talking to you now I mean she probably doesn't even like you it was probably a, you saved my life kiss."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence pad's but at least when we get back to school she'll have to talk to me I mean we will be living in the Heads Dorms."

"Yeah, well good luck with that"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Lily" came the soft tentative voice of Hayley as she and the girls made their way into my room. I didn't want to look up my eyes were red and blotchy from crying, James Potter had rejected me after 6 years of asking me out he rejected me, it was just a game and he'd gotten his prize I'd given in and I'd been hurt. Well I wasn't about to make that mistake again.

"Yeah" I tried to say levelly but it came out a bit strangled.

"What happened?"

"James won, he got what he wanted. I gave in." All three girls looked at each other as if they doubted that it was true but all knew better than to say anything.

"Well, at least come to dinner well go early so we don't see James and then well have a sleep over with chocolate and lollies in my room" offered Hayley "Sound Good"

"Yeah it sounds amazing, let's go"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Making our way down to dinner I was miserable I'd stuffed up the only chance I had with Lily, on the upside at least I would see her at dinner, but when we arrived in the kitchen the girls were almost finished and all shooting hateful looks my way.

"Uh, suddenly I lost my appetite" Said Lily eyes brimming with tears as she ran out of the kitchen.

"Jesus, James did you have to come down?" Asked Hayley.

"Well sorry for being hungry!"

"Yeah well next time don't lead a girl on" and with that Hayley and all the girls got up a left leaving all the boys more than thoroughly confused.

**Sorry it's so short but the next chapter will be way longer.**


	7. Revenge

_**Some love stories are short love stories, but they are love stories all the same.**_

September first came quick and I woke up still pissed off at James, for the last two days we had been avoiding each other like the plague.

Grabbing my bag off the end of my bed I stepped over the girls. Lately they had been sleeping in my room to keep me company and make sure James didn't bother me in any way it was comforting to know they cared so much but it was also annoying knowing that they thought I was some defenceless little girl, but I still loved them all the same for thinking of me.

Silently I moved down the hall, and ran into Delilah Potter she was basically the perfect house wife figure but with a scare down the side of her face from being an Auror.

"Morning Lily"

"Morning Lydia"

"He loves you, you know"

"Uh, Who?"

"James, he really loves you"

"I know, but it would never work"

"Okay, just keep him in mind" With that Delilah walked away leaving me standing in the hall contemplating my whole relationship with James, until he walked down the hall with that smug and superior smirk on his face.

"Morning Flower"

"Go find another Slut James you seem to be good at that and don't call me flower only people I like can say that and in case you forgot I HATE YOU leave me alone"

"Yeah well you're a selfish bitch who doesn't deserve anyone's love so you know why you can't have a relationship because you're heartless" Trying to ignore the tears in Lily's eyes and the guilty feeling in the pit of his stomach. James stormed off down the hall getting ready to leave.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Walking on his way to the Head carriage James was dreading it. Why did he have to say those thing's to lily he always acted so stupid around her.

"Hey Jamesie" Called Amanda Harwood an extremely slutty and extremely annoying sixth year that James used to date until he came to his sense's and dumped her sorry arse.

"Hey Amanda"

"I was thinking we should definitely catch up soon" she said giving him her most sultry look a sly wink and a kiss on the lips just as Lily walked down the hall. Catching a glimpse of lily James tried to push Amanda away but she just looped her arms around his neck.

"We have a meeting in five Potter" said a cold voiced lily

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

She hadn't been ready for that walking down the hall to the heads carriage she had not been expecting to see James there lip locked with another girl.

"We have a meeting in five Potter" I said trying to keep my voice level and stop the tears from leaking out of my eyes. Running down to the Heads carriage I finally broke down and let the tears come, but i wasn't alone for long.

"Lily, are you alright?" came the tentative voice of Scot Taylor a tall and good looking Ravenclaw with longish brown hair, blue eyes and a well sculpted quidditch body.

"Uh, no I'm fine Head girls don't cry"

Walking over and putting an arm around lily he whispered in her ear "it is okay for girls to cry"

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

At that moment James ran in breathless having talked his way out of Amanda's arms only to be met with the image of Lily and Scot sitting on the floor with Scots arm around Lily. Trying to stop the twinge in his stomach James turned to Lily.

"Uh I thought we had a meeting"

"Yeah well last time I saw you I looked like you were getting busy, I mean busy"

"Yeah, well whose getting Busy now"

"Oh Fuck off Potter if I want to see other people I will in fact" Lily turned her full attention to Scot batting her eyelashes "Would you like to be my Boyfriend ?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Sure Lils I would Love to be your Boyfriend" with that lily flung her arms around scots neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

James cleared his throat "Li… Lily … we have to ha…ve a meeting ab…out" but that was all he could stutter out before feeling sickened by the sight before him and turning around and leaving.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey, James why are you back so quick and why is there lipstick on your collar?" Asked Remus looking up from his book.

"Well it starts with Amanda kissing me then ends with Lily kissing that arse Scot Taylor"

"You mean womaniser Scot Taylor?" Asked Sirius

"The one and only"

"And you didn't warn her because?"

"She asked him out before I could"

"Wait, Lily Evans asked out the womanising Scot Taylor before were even at school gezze James your rubbing off on her" Said a smirking Sirius

"Shut up Black if you don't want me cutting your hair off in your sleep" James said menacingly and with that Sirius was quiet.

After about two minutes of silence Lily came storming through the door

"JAMES ALEXANDER POTTER WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HAVING A MEETING"

"Well I thought I would leave you playing tonsil hockey with Taylor for a while" Said James in a deathly calm voice that didn't go unnoticed by his friends.

"Yeah well I'm done with scot for the time being so let's have the meeting"

"Never took you for a Slut Evans"

"Talk to me when you grow up actually no don't talk to me ever again I'll do the patrol schedule myself" Lily walked out tears in her eyes from James potter for the third time that day.

"What the Hell was that James?" Asked a more then slightly pissed off Remus

"Well she was acting like it so I thought I'd call her on it"

"You might want to look over some of your actions before you go calling Lily a slut" said Remus wearily walking out to find lily.

He found her siting on the ground halfway down the carriage.

"Hey Lil's" He tentatively said siting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh, Hey Rem" She said rubbing her eye's trying to make it so Remus couldn't see her tears, but he didn't miss it. "Does James really see me as some cheap slut?"

"I think he was just mad from seeing you make out with Taylor"

"His name is Scot, Remus its Scot"

"Sorry Lils but the guys a bit of a Slut"

"Whatever Remus I thought you were the one marauder I could trust apparently not whatever don't bother talking to me when you see me next you're just like James"


	8. Heartache

Not Speaking to Remus was one of the hardest things I had done in my life, he was my source on all things Maraudera but now we weren't speaking because of my stupid pride. I shouldn't have snapped at him, but James had called me a slut, what was I supposed to do when Remus said the exact same thing about Scot just minutes later.

At that minute Scot came walking down the hall, i had been spending most her time with him as Hayley was with Remus and Marlene's infatuation with Sirius the girls were all sitting with the marauders.

I hadn't told the girls what James had said on the train I was simply too humiliated by it I didn't know if I could face them if I told them; as it was I had been avoiding James in the Heads Dorm and all my classes which wasn't easy considering we both wanted to be Aurors so we were taking the same classes but we managed.

"Hey, Lily" said scot wrapping his arms around my middle and looking down into her eyes.

"Hey, Scot" I replied giving him a quick hug "I've got to go I have patrols"

"With Potter?" he asked grinding his teeth and clenching his fists.

"Yes" I said placing one hand on the side of his face.

"Please be safe"

Quickly sending a smile over my shoulder I made my way to the heads common room. Gasping as i walked in i still couldn't get used to the fact that it was mine all mine. It was a large spacious room made much like the Gryffindor common room except it had a full wall book shelf on one side a kitchen on the other and a full window taking up the other wall. The window over looked the quidditch pitch which James loved. Off the common room were two lots of stairs circling up to their rooms and then there was a balcony between the two rooms.

"Still seems surreal, doesn't it?" Asked a cocky James from his spot on the lounge which lily saw to her displeasure was also were Amanda the stupid slut Harwood from the train was sitting.

"We need to go soon potter"

"Okay, cool Amanda was just leaving; I'll help you with the rest of the transfiguration homework tomorrow"

"Okay, thanks James" she said as she picked up her stuff and threw a wink over her shoulder at James and an envious look at Lily.

"So, Shall we go Lily?"

"Okay, but first let's get on thing clear. YOU can't call me lily only my friends call me lily and in case you haven't noticed we're not friends"

"Lily … just listen will you"

"No, whatever just patrol on your own tonight, I'm going to sleep" she said walking off

"Okay Lil's I will, because I would do anything for you" he whispered mostly to himself but she heard him.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Walking down the hall alone I wondered how I managed to get myself into these messes I mean I loved lily but we always bought out the fight in one another. It wasn't that I minded walking the halls of Hogwarts alone it was just that when I patrolled with lily it was the only time we had together, now I had gone and messed it up and we weren't together, and I was walking _alone_.

As I came across a couple making out in an abandon alcove, I decided to take my annoyance out on them. Pulling my wand I pointed it at them.

"Oi, it's past curfew" As I was about to say more I realised who was standing in front of me and was glad that lily hadn't come on patrol, because this would of killed her standing in front of me was none other than Lily Evan's boyfriend Scot Taylor and some blonde bimbo.

Looking at the blonde I told her to go but as Taylor tried to go I raised my wand.

"Take one step and I'll hex your arse into oblivion"

"Really, Potter aren't you best friends with the biggest womanizer in Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, well Sirius isn't dating the girl I love."

"Yeah, well you'd never tell her, she'd never believe you"

Abandoning my wand and forgetting I was head boy I tackled Scot to the Ground holding him down his face facing me I punched him in the nose and I kept punching till I heard lily Scream.

"James get off him"

I only realised she was there because she said my name. Slowly getting up I could see that Scot was barely conscious but as Lily lent down and hugged him he smirked at me over her shoulder. Grinding my teeth and clenching my fist's I turned around to walk away.

"Oi, Potter you're not going anywhere, help me take him to the Hospital wing then we're going to have a little talk."

Not bothering to look at her I conjured a stretcher and levitated scot on to it before levitating him to the hospital wing trying to avoid lily's probing eyes. After Madam Pomfrey had come and collected scot off us. Lily turned to Scot.

"Sorry babe, I got to go deal with potter then I'll be back to keep you company"

"Go back to your room and sleep in your bed then see me in the morning"

"But I'd rather sleep in your bed JUST SLEEP, so I'll be back ok"

"Sure Babe" he replied once again smirking over at me.

Pulling me by the hand out of the hospital wing I could feel the hostility rolling off her and apparently she couldn't hold it in cause once we rounded the corner she turned on me.

"I CANT BELIEVE YOU POTTER" Taking a deep breath I could see her trying to calm herself "I thought you had changed this year James I thought you wanted it to be different but then you go and BEAT UP MY BOYFRIEND" raising her voice with her anger at the end.

"Lily, I really don't want to hurt you but I was doing my rounds and I ran into Scot except he wasn't alone he was making out with some leggy blonde. He's cheating on you Lil"

"Really James how come when I got there it was just you beating the snot out of Scot"

"Yeah, cause I told the blonde to leave. Why were you there anyway?"

"I felt bad for dumping all the work on you but you weren't even working"

"Lily …. I"

"Whatever James"

As she turned to walk down the hall he watched as her hair swayed from side to side.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The next day James was quick to rise early and get ready and ran to his mate's dorm room. Being the weekend Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't awake yet but they were about to be.

Bounding through the door James made as much noise as he could hoping to wake them but with no such luck so with that option he did the only thing he could. He went and got the girls from there room. Returning with a disgruntle Hayley & Alice but a more than willing and wide awake Marlene.

"Okay, Marlene you've got Sirius just lean in and tell him breakfast is finished in 2 minutes. Hayley you've got Remus for obvious reasons I don't want to disclose so you do whatever you want and Alice just tell Pete we left to do a prank. Okay everyone knows what they're doing break!"

It was actually quite entertaining to watch Sirius Jumped up out of bed getting ready to get dressed before he noticed the laughing Marlene noticing this he ran over tackled her onto his bed and commenced tickling her.

Pete was just sitting in his bed looking bewildered as to what was going on around him.

Hayley on the other hand, had sort of done her job she was currently occupy Remus's bed while making out with him.

"Oi, get off my sister" James & Sirius yelled at the same time.

Reluctantly Remus pulled his face away from Hayley's but kept his arm around her with her head on his shoulder.

"Okay, now everyone is awake I'm calling a marauders meeting in the kitchen. NOW Remus, so get off my sister"

Just to prove a point Hayley straddled Remus and kissed him passionately before rolling to the side and telling Remus she'd be there when he got back.

"No you will not" Replied both James and Sirius and both grabbing one of her arms sufficiently pushed her out of there room.

_**Pls Read & Review**_


End file.
